My Love, My Only Love
by Wildhorses1492
Summary: It's a special day and Peter and his children decide to do something for Amalia, his only love. A vignette for Valentine's Day.


_**~My Love, My Only Love~**_

**~|X:o0o:X|~**

"Father, what are we s'post t' do?" The blond eight year old asked, looking up at the tall figure of his father. The man replied in a calm, collected voice that reminded his young son of a strong summer's wind; he'd always found his father's tone to be relaxing. They were currently walking down the long hall to mother and father's bedroom, and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Luce, you must walk quietly; we want to surprise Mother, then you will give her what you've made and Lili will give her what she's made." The High King's blue eyes twinkled as he stared down at his son.

"Surprises? Like you and Uncle Edmund do in battles, Father?" Lucian struggled to gain a deeper understanding of the meaning of "surprise."

"Aslan forbid, son. That would kill your mother!" Peter laughed softly and merrily while Lilianna pulled at his shirt.

"What, Lili?" he asked, turning to focus his attentions on the four year old in his arms.

"And Daddy, you gives Mummy her kisses!" she exclaimed, looking quite proud of herself. The High King smiled and ruffled his daughter's long pale hair.

"Yes, my little one. Now, we must be quiet," he said when they arrived at his and Amalia's bedroom door. After he had opened it, he set Lilianna on the ground and motioned for Lucian to go in. He smiled as he watched his children run up to their Mother's bedside.

"Mother, look what we've made!" the boy said, keeping his voice to an excited whisper, causing Peter to cover his laughter; Lucian was too thoughtful for his own good.

"Mummy looks mines first!" Lilianna shouted with some competition in her young voice. Amalia sat up and pulled both children onto the bed, smiling as she took their parchments from them.

"What beautiful drawings! I love them both, and I shall keep them always. This was a lovely surprise," she told them, bestowing a kiss to each one. The children grinned and hugged their mother.

"We love you, Mother!" Lucian said his voice no longer so soft and hesitant. He was always so eager to please, Peter noted.

"Yes, kisses and hugs too!" Lili shouted, giggling like most children her age as her mother cuddled her close.

"But, if we must be honest, Father helped. Where– where is Father?" Lucian suddenly asked, turning to look over at the doorway.

"I'm here, my son," Peter called, walking through the door.

"Now's Daddy's surprising!" Lili cried giddily, jumping up and down where she sat on the bed. "But we're going to leave," Lucian said hurriedly. Like most children his age, he did not find his parent's romantic embraces something interesting to witness.

"Now, who said you must be going anywhere?" Peter grinned slightly as he spoke.

"We just are, sir. Wait, Lili, perhaps Aunt Lucy's calling us, don't you want a sugar cookie?" he asked his sibling hopefully, doing whatever it took to get out of the room. The four year old's attention was easily swayed to the idea of treats, and she followed her brother willingly.

"Well, my King, what possessed you to think of this?" Amalia asked with a smile as he sat down next to her after the children had gone.

"I can't recall. Perhaps it was the fact that I missed several other such special days as this one last year, and the year before that, _and_ the year before that. I have neglected you, and I beg forgiveness; could you find it your heart to forgive me my errors?" he asked, taking her in his arms.

"I might. If you think of something reasonable to give me; to make up for your absence all those years," she jested, her eyes sparkling.

"I would never consider coming empty handed," he scoffed, slipping her arms up around his neck.

"Well, prove your words true then," she whispered.

"Of course," he replied, kissing her.

"Is this pleasing?" he asked with a smile as they parted.

"Oh yes," she said breathlessly, leaning against him, closing her eyes, content to be in his arms. He rested his head on hers, stroking the long auburn hair that tumbled down her back. Suddenly she spoke in a barely discernible whisper.

"If you were told you had to marry, and a wife was picked for you, what would you do about me?" She smiled, her eyes meeting his.

"I would tell them I was already in love, and marry you," he replied, putting his hand to her face.

"No matter what, you will always believe that . . . you will always care for me?" she asked, placing her hand over his, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, for there is no other woman who could ever hold my attention or my heart as you do. My love, my _only_ love," he whispered softly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A short bit of fluff for this day about Love. I just wanted to do it, a spur of the moment thing. I never do any romantic one-shots about Peter and Amalia. What they're talking about right at the end is a scene from Star Crossed before they'd married. This is supposed to take place the year they fall back through the wardrobe.**

**WH**


End file.
